


This Way, That Way

by Thorns_And_Sunsets



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_And_Sunsets/pseuds/Thorns_And_Sunsets
Summary: Another vignette, this time of conjoined naga twins Left and Right that are trapped eternally in a circle of arguments, unable to return home.





	This Way, That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from ye olde shoppe of TheBrightwillowBoy

_This way._

 

**No, that way.**

 

Every day, it was the same thing. Every single day, they’d crawl on the ground, they’d sneak through the dark, damp leaves, and they’d hiss disagreements into the air. _Left_ , one said. **Right** , the other insisted, and they would both claw at the ground in their respective directions like starving beasts held back from their first meal in days by an iron chain. They refused to yield. **I control half the body** , one would think to itself bitterly, glaring at the broken nubs where its nails once were. Humanlike, but not quite, those nails broke and regrew each day in the same way Spring brought life and Autumn brought death. It hurt them. It hurt both of them, but they would never stop their behaviour. Especially when Right believed it had the rights to directions just because it controlled half the body.

 

**I deserve this.**

 

 _That’s a bad way_ , the other half thought tearfully, hesitant but still persistent in its attempts to go in its own direction of choice. The two of them hadn’t moved. They stayed there, writhing, starving, thirsty, and angry just as they’d done for days upon days prior to these few moments. _A bad feeling_ fighting against **blind hubris** was never a good match, for Right would fight to the death over its decision, while Left would weep and claw at the ground in an attempt to keep them both safe from its dread of a streak of bad luck. Left wept pearl tears the more it had to drag itself and the body they shared over to one side, its fear turning into anger as it passed through to Right. Right simply growled words of bone shards that dug themselves under Left’s opaline little scales and got them no closer to getting back to where they came from.

 

_This way._

 

**No, that way.**

 

Their fight went on forever. It went like that every day. They’d crawl on the ground, sneak through the dark, damp leaves, and they’d hiss disagreements into the air, but they would never get any closer to their hidden kingdom.


End file.
